


Seeing Red

by Canoe



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canoe/pseuds/Canoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like a bull, seeing that particular shade of red set Joe's blood pumping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, still no beta.

Joe Cartwright wasn't someone who was usually easily influenced, but if you give any man enough stimuli, and repeat it enough times, eventually the association would stick. It was just unfortunate that his brain had decided to fixate on the color red.

He was supposed to have been starting on dinner, or at least reheating what had been left from the night before. Hop Sing had left that morning for a trip to San Francisco, and Ben and Hoss were still out in Sacramento finishing up with some business. Which left him and Candy with watching the ranch and the house, and Joe the task of preparing something resembling food for the evening.

He had almost made it through the front door to start doing just that, when a bright flash of color caught his eye. Joe snuck a glance over his shoulder, spying a rider heading into the barn, sporting a dark crimson shirt that stood out in contrast with the dusty front yard. And just like a bull, seeing that particular shade of red set his blood pumping.

Joe finished his trek inside, but dinner had already been forgotten. He prowled the living room, only pausing long enough to stare at the door intently, before stalking the length of the room again.

As soon as Candy and his red shirt had set foot in the front door, Joe charged.

"Hello to you too," Candy said as he found himself pinned to the front door, caught in the middle of trying to remove his gunbelt as Joe sucked at his neck. "You mind waiting two seconds for me to at least get the firearms out out of the way?"

Joe made an impatient noise, and pulled himself away long enough to help Candy finish unbuckling his gunbelt, and then his pants for good measure. He skimmed his hands along the buttons of the red shirt, taking time to run his fingers along the hardened muscles underneath.

Candy sucked in a breath, and looked about ready to deliver some wise acre remark before Joe cut him off by occupying his tongue in a different way. That seemed to do the trick, because the wiseass remark was forgotten, and rough hands began to help divest Joe of both his shirt and pants.

They were tossed unceremoniously to the side, and what remaining clothes and boots were quickly stripped away. The beds were much too far away for Joe, so he settled for the nearest flat surface, and Candy found himself pinned to the desk as Joe hungrily devoured him.

"Joe, ah, Joe--" he tried to say, but the blood was quickly leaving his brain, "I don't think this is the best place."

"Good as any other."

"I just feel a little weird about my naked ass being on my boss's desk."

"Let's change your mind about that."

"Can't this wait long enough to get to a bed?"

"I think I've been good to wait this long," Joe said matter of factly, and paused in his explorations. "You think I can make it upstairs?"

"Fair enough," Candy gasped, as Joe's explorations renewed, and his tongue swirled around Candy's nipple. "But don't you think we should be doing this somewhere with more cushion?"

"No," Joe said, because the red that had overtaken him was no longer in his vision, but pumping through his veins, "no more thinking."

Candy would have protested more, but Joe had dropped to his knees and swallowed him, and all thought left him. Joe ran his tongue along Candy's length as fingers found his hair, gripping his curls, and encouraging the motion. Joe kept up the pressure, even as he pushed Candy onto his back with one hand.

Shuddered gasps egged Joe on, and he gripped Candy's hip with one hand, while his other fondled his balls, eliciting a higher keeled sound.

"You're gonna kill me if you keep that up," Candy managed past gritted teeth.

Joe would have stopped to respond, except that the hands carding through his hair seemed intent on keeping his mouth right where it was. That was just as well, because Joe had other plans. He'd grabbed some lotion in his one coherent thought before Candy had entered the room, and stashed it on the desk. He grabbed it blindly, and slicked up his fingers and began opening Candy up, even as the hand on his head gripped his curls harder.

Joe could feel Candy's orgasm coming on, and he decided to be a gentleman first and brought his partner to completion. A glorious moan escaped Candy, sending shivers of anticipation down Joe's spine.

He wiped his mouth with a grin, and stood up, leaning on the desk to capture Candy's mouth in a dirty kiss before his fingers resumed their task. It was that much easier as Candy laid in his afterglow with absolutely zero tension. Once he was opened sufficiently, Joe heaved one of Candy's legs over his shoulder and lined up.

Candy opened one eye, lazily watching him. "You just going to stand there?"

That was all the invitation he needed, and despite the thrumming in his veins telling him to slam in, Joe pushed in slowly, as even fully stretched, he didn't want to push things too fast. Candy would still need to get in the saddle the next day, after all. Joe bottomed out, relishing in the warm tightness surrounding him. Candy lazily hooked his other leg around Joe's waist and pulled him closer.

"I thought you were in a hurry."

"Only to get this far."

"Oh, if that's the case, take your time. I've got all night."

Joe grunted, as much as he wished he could have matched that challenge, he knew that his stamina wasn't that good. Joe planted one hand on the desk for support, the other grasping Candy's hip, and he slowly pulled out, before thrusting back in again quickly.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that."

Joe's hand tightened on Candy's hip as he repeated the motion, rolling his hips for good measure. The gasp that escaped Candy only made him grin ferally.

"More like that?"

"Try again, I'm not sure I got it."

Joe repeated the rolling motion, and he was sure he felt Candy's toe's curl against his shoulder.

"Nope, I think you're gonna have to try harder," Candy said out of breath.

Joe continued the slow pace, relishing in the sound of his grunts intermingling with Candy's, and the soft sound of his balls slapping against Candy's ass as he rammed in, again, and again.

One of Candy's hands had found the one on his hip, and was gripping it tightly on each thrust. The other tugged at Joe's shoulder, pulling him in for a hot, sloppy kiss.

Candy dropped his back down to the desk, and without even realizing it, Joe's pace had picked up, and he was pounding harder. Candy's grip on his hand tightened, while his other had snaked between them, because apparently he'd made Candy hard just by riding him, and damn it, if that didn't make him see more red. He knew he was almost done though, because that feeling in his gut was tightening, and before he could stop himself, stars exploded across his vision, and he felt something warm and wet splash against his stomach, as apparently he made Candy come too. And damn, that was hot, even if he was spent, and leaning against the desk now for support.

Candy grinned up at him dopily, and Joe couldn't help but smile back. "Not that I'm complaining, but might I ask what brought that on?"

Joe flushed, his eyes straying to Candy's shirt that had been hastily discarded on the floor. He wasn't sure how to explain that.

Candy caught his glance and quirked an eyebrow. "Really? You got turned on by my shirt?"

"Hey, in my defense, lately seeing that shirt up close has preceded some very erotic situations."

"I'm not wearing the shirt when we have sex… usually."

"Before, during," he shrugged lightly, "just blame it on the power of association."

"Joe," Candy laughed, "you see me in a shirt like that every day."

"You can see my daily struggle, then."

"I guess I can," Candy admitted. "I have to admit, I have a certain fondness for the color green."

Joe looked over to the peg by the front door where his jacket was hung neatly next to his hat and gunbelt. He grinned and shook his head. "Maybe we ought to think about diversifying our wardrobes?"

"I've got a better idea, since we've got the whole house to ourselves…" Candy used the leg that was still wrapped around Joe's waist and pulled him in closer. "Let's just forget about clothes -- at least for the rest of the night."

"I can do that," Joe murmured, before he was pulled down for another kiss.


End file.
